Road Trips are for Adventure, Romance,and Red Bull
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Knuckles didn't expect to win the lottery.No one expected a road trip either! Six teens go crazy. Hobos, glamorous hotels, a hot driver, friendship, waffles, romance, a tricked out car, fat people, old people, and places you won't soon forget.
1. Dogpiles of Love

********

Hello there!

**This story was created by me over summer break, as I was thinking about how awesome a road trip with all your friends would be! So,needing a creative outlet, I came here and converted my hopes and dreams of a perfect vacation into Sonic's world.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Dogpiles of Love

Amy got of from her uncomfortable position of lying in her cramped sleeping bag. She sat up and stretched as she looked over on the sofa to see Cream, who was fourteen, lying comfortably on a pillow, her long ears drooping to the floor. She had a full head of hair that reached her lower back complete with long bangs. Amy turned to see that Rouge, her sixteen year old friend, was wearing a sleeping mask and was sprawled out on a chair, lightly snoring. Amy rolled her eyes at her disheveled appearance. Her white short bangs brushed the top of eyes lightly, and her spines touched her back.

She decided not to wake them just yet, and shuffled on the huge tiles in the kitchen. Her quills swished back and forth, touching her back; they had grown since she was now fifteen. She padded over to the toaster, and stuck two Pop Tarts in. While they cooked, she poured some milk in a glass.

She then quietly tiptoed up the steps and went into a spare room and fished out Rouge's favorite bra. She had a spare room in her house for Rouge's and Cream's clothes, since they were there pretty much everyday and always spent the night, even during the school year.

Amy did live in her own house alone, along with anyone else she was friends with, and her mom lived nearby. Cream and Rouge stayed at Amy's because her house was so quiet and peaceful; she lived in the serene country, but not far from the town. They did go back to their houses occasionally, but other than that this was their home.

Meanwhile downstairs, Cream yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The blinds were shut on the giant window in front of her, yet some sunlight peeked through. She looked over to see Rouge snoring (as usual) and Amy's sleeping bag open. She heard a ding and got up to get breakfast. She grabbed the Pop Tarts that Amy had put in and grabbed the milk. She sat down at the big round wooden table which had many windows surrounding it and a view of the pool outside. She took a bite of the Pop Tart when she heard Amy come down the stairs, and chewed on them as she walked up.

"What's up" Cream said as she continued to eat. "Next time put in the blueberry. The caramel ones are gross" Amy rolled her eyes. Cream stole her food again. This pretty much happened every morning.

"Freezing Rouge's bra?" she asked, still eating casually.

"Yep" Amy replied. This was her usual morning routine. She opened the freezer and stuck it in there.

"So, what are we doing today?" Cream asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could just stay here" Amy said, filling up some milk again. "Maybe swim outside"

"You know what I think would be fun?" Cream said.

"What?" asked Amy as she sat down.

"Going to the beach" she responded.

"Hmm" Amy contemplated "That sounds cool, but just one tiny problem…we don't live near a beach"

"I know…..I just really wanna go" Cream said.

"So, how do we wake up sleeping beauty?" Amy said, switching the subject. They both smiled and snuck up behind the red chair Rouge was sleeping on.

"BOO!" they shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Rouge screamed, falling off the chair. She looked back at them, and turned red in fury. She started chasing them around the island in the huge kitchen and the chairs and sofa where they slept in front of the big fireplace. Cream flew upstairs to the hallway that overlooked the room (the ceilings were really tall).

"Oh thanks!" said Amy as she giggled and ran from Rouge who had threateningly grabbed a pan from the drawer. Cream laughed evilly. Rouge noticed this and flew up and chased Cream, while Amy stuck out her tongue. Cream jumped off the ledge and landed beside Amy. They both ran away from Rouge who hovered a few feet above them.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" she yelled. Amy ran into the room where they slept and tripped over her sleeping bag. Cream then fell over Amy, and her feet hit Rouge, who tumbled on top of both of them. They all looked at each other and laughed. Then Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails burst in.

"Dogpile!" Sonic shouted as he jumped on top. Knuckles and Tails followed. Everyone laughed as they all tumbled to the ground, still squished.

"So guys, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, you know, nothing special" Cream giggled.

"Yeah, you know, just being crushed by five different people, nothing weird" Amy laughed. The guys all chuckled as they sat up in the chairs.

"So, what are we doing today?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, excuse me, did you get invited here?" Rouge said jokingly, knowing they showed up randomly all the time.

"Well, if by "invited" you mean we picked your lock, then yes" Sonic said.

"Actually, we were just gonna stay home, maybe swim, maybe skinny-dip…" Rouge giggled.

"Oh, God!" Tails said, covering his eyes.

"Alright, sign me up!" Sonic said, putting his arm around Amy jokingly. She scoffed and pushed him away with a smile.

"Really, nothing though" Cream said.

"Well, when all else fails, watch TV" Tails said. So they all sat on the couches and chairs, looking at the big flat-screen above the fireplace. The girls still all had on their pajamas. Rouge in her Adidas black shorts with a purple cami, Amy in a pink cami and plaid red bottoms, and Cream in he blue cami with yellow bottoms with smiles on them. They switched on MTV.

"Oh, cool, I love this song!" Amy said as she sang all danced the rest of the day and swam and such till it was dark outside. Little did they know they were about to go on the biggest adventure of their lives!

Once they all had finished their day, it was 11:30, and everyone was sitting in the family room. They were watching "American Idol" reruns.

"And how exactly did that Hawaiian loser get in the finals? My blender sounds better with metal in it than he does!" said Tails. Cream put her elbow on the chair arm and yawned.

"Something about they counted the votes wrong" she said.

"He needs a hair stylist. Did you see that one hairdo he had?" Rouge said.

"Seriously" Amy agreed. Everyone yawned.

"Ok, well I'm beat" Knuckles said, his eyes closing.

"Then go home" Rouge suggested. Knuckles whimpered.

"But it's dark and-and scar-wy outside!" he said, looking at Rouge with puppy-dog eyes. "What if we get…jumped? By goths? Or that fat guy down the street?" Rouge sighed and smiled.

"Well then have a good time getting sat on by him" Rouge said. Knuckles put his head in her lap and looked up.

"Pwease?" he said in a fake baby voice. Rouge flicked his head.

"So are you guys staying?" Cream asked.

"Sure" Tails said.

"No going through my bra drawer this time, though!" Amy said, looking at Sonic. He smiled.

"No promises"

Amy crossed her arms. They turned on the TV guide channel.

"Knuckles, at twelve they're announcing the lottery numbers. Didn't you buy a ticket?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna wait til tomorrow to see the numbers…I can't stay up that late today" he responded. "Rouge, you have my ticket, right?"

"Yeah. I pinned it in my favorite bra" she smiled. Amy's eye's opened wide. She didn't get it out all today because the boys came in. How frozen was it? She looked at Cream, but she had fallen asleep on Tails's shoulder. He was asleep too. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell Rouge. _"I mean, it's not like it is going to be in a block of ice or anything, right?" _Amy thought as she shifted uncomfortably. How did he even buy one? He was only 16. But she was too tired to care.

"_It's not like he will win anyways"_ she thought. And with that, she smiled, and switched around the channels. The only thing that appeared to be on was Biggest Loser. She flicked it to that.

"So, you keep lottery tickets in your bra?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah" Rouge sleepily responded. She was starting to drift. They stayed up really late last night.

"Yeah, that's not weird at all" he mumbled.

"Whaattev…er" she yawned. They turned to watch the show.

"Okay….fat guys doing jumping jacks…I'll pass" Sonic said. Amy sleepily giggled. She put her head in his lap.

"Can we all go to bed now?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Shhh! The children are sleeping" said Knuckles, motioning to Cream and Tails. Sonic looked over and nodded.

"Do I even need to say where you guys are sleeping?" Amy asked, standing up and stretching. The guys crashed there a lot; it was not weird because of how long the girls had known the guys, practically forever. They always slept on the sofa and chairs downstairs where the girls had slept earlier, and the girls went upstairs.

"We know! We've only been here a million times" Sonic said. Rouge picked up Cream and proceeded to fly her upstairs.

"I'll take her if you want" offered Tails, awakened by the movement.

"Ugh, thanks. My back took such a beating after that dogpile" Rouge said, glaring at Sonic. She handed off Cream to Tails and he walked her up the steps. She put her arms around his neck while sleeping.

"Aw" Amy said "How cute"

"Awhaw, how cutteee" Sonic said, imitating her. She smiled and elbowed him.

"Shut up. I bet you couldn't even carry her" Amy said. Sonic stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Could so!" he said.

"Prove it" she said with a grin.

"Fine, I will! Are you heavier than Cream?" he asked.

"Huh?" Amy said. With that, he grabbed her bridal- style and ran her up the long winding staircase with a wall that ended at the top.

"Let me go!" she giggled, banging her arms on him. He finally got in her room and chucked her on the bed.

"Did I prove it?" he asked.

"You're so stupid" she said as she smiled. He grinned. Downstairs, Rouge looked at Knuckles.

"Um, no thanks, you look heavy" he joked. She opened her mouth wide and hit him on the head.

"I'm just kidding" he said, rubbing his head. He looked at her. "But, seriously, no. I don't want to" he smirked, and walked back to the couch to lay on it. She rolled her eyes and walked up the steps as Sonic walked back down. She passed by Amy's room and said "night" and then passed by Cream's room to see Tails passed out on her floor and Cream lying on the bed. She smiled and slowly closed the door as she walked in her room and went to sleep.

********

* * *

**Not quite the road trip yet, just setting the stage so you get the fact that all of them are really close friends. The next chapter will have less long paragraphs, and more character depth and development. By the way, I do NOT own anything mentioned (Red bull or MTV) and I do not own Sonic or any other characters!**


	2. Bras Aren't for Lottery Tickets

Chapter Two: Bras Aren't for Lottery Tickets

Rouge and Amy walked into Cream's room and shook her and Tails lightly. Tails and Cream woke up at the same time and looked around. Amy and Rouge stood at the door and smiled.

"What the…" Then Tails saw Cream and blushed. Cream looked at him and blushed too.

"You guys better not have done anything baadd" Rouge winked.

"What the heck?" they both yelled at her. Amy and Rouge smiled and walked downstairs with Cream and Tails. The boys were looking at the flat screen; Knuckles turned around quickly.

"Rouge, where's my ticket?" he said in a panicky voice. He didn't even notice Tails had come down with them. She looked scared for a minute, and then smiled.

"Oh, in my bra, I'll get it" and she ran upstairs. Cream looked at Amy.

"Please tell me you took it out!" she whispered. Amy opened her eyes wide.

"I didn't know!" she whispered back. They both looked at each other and ran for the freezer.

"So, you stayed in Cream's room? Ohhhh!" said Sonic as he walked up to Tails. He smiled and elbowed him. "What happened? You make out? Huh? Huuuh?" he smiled jokingly. "Oh my god you didn't….." Tails knew what he was going to say.

"No!" he shouted. "No, no!" Sonic cracked up, and then stopped as a big bang was heard. A huge block of ice fell on the kitchen tile and cracked in half. Everyone raced to the scene, to see Amy helplessly holding one half with nothing in it, while something stuck out of a large chuck of ice on the floor. Rouge ran downstairs.

"I can't find….." then she looked at the block. "No-you…please tell me you didn't!" she shouted. Amy looked at her.

"S-Surprise!" she said. Cream facepalmed.

"Oh my GOD!" she said, running over.

"Is that your bra!" Knuckles asked. Rouge worriedly shook her head. Knuckles started to punch the ice to break it. Rouge's face turned red as she looked at Amy.

"I AM GOING TO DAMAGE YOU!" she screamed.

"How was I supposed to know the lottery number was in there!" Amy shot back.

"You know, she's got a point" Sonic said, putting his elbow on Amy's shoulder "Most normal people don't put lottery tickets in bras" Amy smiled and crossed her arms. Rouge glared at them both. She then ran to the garage, leaving everyone to wonder what she was doing.

"Stop standing around like morons and help me!" Knuckles shouted. Tails ran over to the drawer, tripped, and then got knives for everyone. Just then the door opened back up and Rouge walked in, madder than ever. Everyone backed up except Amy, who didn't see her and kept chipping away at the ice. Rouge walked up to the block of ice and raised a pick axe high above her head.

"She's gone mad!"

"Amy look out!" Sonic shouted. But the pick axe was coming down, and Amy was trapped. Everyone closed their eyes and they heard a big bang, some screaming, and then stuff flew up and hit their faces. Knuckles felt two very big connected soft things hit his face.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HER EYES!HER EYES IN MY FACE!" and he ran around screaming and running into everything.

"She's dead, she's dead!" Tails wailed, still holding his hands over his eyes. Then they all slowly looked to see the gruesome fate. But instead, they saw that the ice broke into pieces and Amy sitting there, completely fine. Knuckles still ran around like a big idiot.

"Knuckles just take them off!" Rouge yelled. He stopped running and lifted them off his face.

"Hey this isn't her eyes, it's just a…" he stopped dead when he saw Rouge's giant D-cup bra. He stared at it, his eyes wide open. "Is this….yours?" he said, staring at it in awe. Sonic snatched it away from him, but he just stood there, in a trance. Sonic held it up.

"Whoa, look at this thing! It's freakin gigantic! This is the biggest…." Rouge slapped him and took it as she finally grabbed the ticket from it. She walked up and waved the ticket in front of Knuckle's face. He then snapped out of his trance and followed the others to look at the screen just as they were just about to announce the winning numbers. Everyone crowded around Knuckles.

"And the numbers are….5, 2, 11, 44, 9, and….."

"Come on, 25, 25 I need 25!" Knuckles shouted.

"…25!"

Everyone sprang up, screaming, shouting, and dancing. They got up on the sofa and bounced up and down.

"OH MY GOD I'M RICHHH!" he shouted.

"YOU WON!" Rouge shouted, hugging him very tight. Cream and Amy bounced on the sofa with Tails, and Sonic slapped him on the back.

"How much did you win?" Sonic asked. Knuckles looked up.

"99 MILIION!"

Everyone screamed harder. The guys all high-fived.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Amy asked.

"Well, first, I'm buying a mansion" he said.

"Then…?" Cream asked. Knuckles thought for a minute, then had a big smile on his face. "We're going on a cross-country road trip!" he grinned. Everyone clapped, laughed, and danced around.


	3. Boys Ogle and Girls Pack

Chapter Three: Boys Ogle and Girls Pack

The girls trotted up to the guestroom where Cream and Rouge's stuff was, and kneeled down on the floor as Amy opened a closet; she pulled out three huge suitcases-one pink one, one purple one, and one cream-colored. Amy sat back and sighed.

"What?" Rouge asked.

Amy blinked and looked at them. She smiled.

"I was just thinking about the first time you guys brought these here. Our first sleepover." she said thoughtfully.

"That sleepover was the best ever! Remember we were too young to reach to where the TV remote was so we made a pyramid?" laughed Cream.

"Yeah, then we got all freaked out because it was 9:00 and two hours passed our bedtime, so we pretended to be asleep when we heard even one small noise because we thought it was my mom" smiled Amy.

"I remember Amy wetting herself when I accidentally turned off the lights at night" Rouge said with a sly smile. Cream laughed and Amy turned red.

"Well I seem to remember a certain someone running around outside in her Barney underwear because she was so excited Knuckles was there that she forgot to put on pants after getting off the toilet" Amy smiled. Cream laughed even harder.

"HAHAHA! He was all 'where are your pants' and you like tripped an-an- AHAHAAHAHHHAAAA!" Cream said with hysterical laughter. Rouge crossed her arms.

"I ALSO seem to remember someone accidentally calling the guys, thinking it was her mom, to bring some clean underwear over because SHE forgot them for the next day!" Rouge spat. Amy cracked up. So did Rouge. Then, finally, so did Cream. They all lay on their backs in a circle, their heads barely touching each other, and let out a content sigh and smiled.

"Ever since then, we've always brought these back packs over" Cream reminisced. "And look at us now."

Rouge sat up. "Oh yeah that reminds me," she said, turning to Cream "don't we need to get SOME stuff from our houses?"

Cream tilted her head.

"No, I think everything is here" she said, and then thought. "Maybe we should go check to make sure though" she said. Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I might have my credit card there" she said. Amy began to stuff some clothes in her pink suitcase.

"How long has it been since you guys went to your own houses? Like, three months?" Amy asked. "It's probably really dirty there"

Cream's eyes widened.

"Ugh, I hope my maid actually CLEANED and didn't just sit around watching the Star Wars trilogy the whole time. She totally did that once." Rouge said, flopping down on the bed.

Amy's mouth dropped open a little.

"How do you know she does that?"

"Well, for a couple of weeks last year, when she cleaned, she cleaned less and less as every week went by. But she would always leave early before I could ask her what was up. So I came home early one day and I found her watching it on my big flat screen in the basement" Rouge sighed.

"But you still didn't fire her?" Cream asked. Rouge shrugged.

"She's been cleaning for my family for generations. But I think now all those generations are getting to her. And so what? I barely live at my house, and I would do the same thing if I was her."

"Well I don't even have a cleaning lady! My house is going to be a MESS!" Cream said.

"Let's go then" said Rouge, getting up from the bed.

"'Kay, we'll be back in about an hour. Or two, if my house is that bad" Cream said.

"Ok, just make sure to remind the guys on your way that they need to come to my house to pick us up" Amy said. They both gave thumbs up, and then left the room.

"Speaking of the guys, I wonder what they're doing right now" Amy said to herself, looking out the window.

Sonic sat on his red sofa, watching TV. Tails walked in with two cans of Red Bull, handing one to Sonic.

"Thanks" Sonic said, popping the top and guzzling it down. Tails plopped on the red chair beside the sofa.

"Don't you think you have enough energy, being the fastest thing alive?" he asked. "Promise to keep yourself under control?"

"Ahh, don't worry so much. I've drank it with Knuxs before, and everything was fine" he grinned. "Just don't ask him what happened." Tails nervously laughed.

"When is he gonna be here?" he asked impatiently. Sonic checked his pretend watch.

"Soon. He said he was just picking up the car for the ride, but I bet he went to go buy more food. You know how much he loves food"

"Yeah, I hope we don't starve or anything during the trip with all that food he goes through"

"Dude, he has 99 million. I doubt we'll go hungry" Sonic said.

"Yeah," Tails said, leaning back "guess you're right"

Sonic let out a mean burp. Then Tails did.

"Areyouchallengingme? Sonic said, slightly talking fast.

"Yes!" he burped back.

"Okthen" he burped. Then Tails burped. Then he burped. Then Tails burped. Then he burped. Then Tails burped. Then he burped. Then a car horn beeped.

"He'shere!" Sonic said with speed. He ran outside, leaving Tails to desperately catch up. They came out to see a bright red, extra stretch SUV with clear windows, and the words "Knux's Road Trip '10" professionally spray painted on the side. Sonic ran up to give it a hug, but just ended up running into the window. Hard.

"Nice car dude!" Tails said, slapping Knuckles on the back.

"Haha, thanks"

Sonic continued babbling while his arms moved up and down in a crazy way.

"What's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, Red Bull" Tails responded. Knuckles looked shocked and his mouth hung open.

"You-you gave him WHAT?" he screamed.

"I'm sorry! It was in your fridge and he said he would be alright and-"

"HE ALWAYS SAYS HE'LL BE ALRIGHT! LAST TIME I GAVE IT TO HIM HE SPRINTED ALL THE WAY TO FREAKIN' AUSTRALIA!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well what do we do?" Tails asked. Knuckles thought for a moment, then smiled.

A couple minutes later Sonic was in the back seat of the car, tied up.

"Haha, good plan" said Tails, holding up his thumbs approvingly.

"Yeahh, I had to do this one other time to a cousin of mine….." said Knuckles, flipping the brim of his trucker-like hat. Tails looked disturbed.

"..Anyways, I thought we were getting a limo. I mean, not that I don't like this but what's with the sudden change?"

"Well, I just thought that, you know, limos were more for just cruising around and not so much for road trips. You know, with the tinted windows and the fact that it's low. I just thought this would be more appropriate 'cause it was higher, to see better in, it didn't have tinted windows so we could see outside better, and the fact that the four chairs in the middle can move around so we don't have to be facing each other the whole time."

"Ah, true. Oh and by the way, the girls came over to remind us to pick them up at 1:00 at Amy's" Tails said.

"Yeah. You guys packed right?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then burst out of the car door.

"IforgotmyBull!"

Knuckles slapped his head.

"This is gonna be a longggg road trip"

Tails offered a sympathetic smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Cream yelled as she walked in her house. Rouge also screamed from five miles away at her house. Cream's house had cockroaches, spider webs, dirt, dust, anything you could think of. She walked in and tripped on at rat, then fell into a spider web.

"AHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Rouge was basically doing the same. She passed through a big spider web that was on the opening to her basement, and walked down the dusty stairs to find her whole basement sparkling clean-with her maid sitting on a black leather recliner with popcorn and soda cans all around her, glued to the plasma screen.

"Irene!" Rouge yelled. The person in front of the screen jumped up and ran straight over to Rouge as fast as she could hobble. The gray old fox's green eyes were covered by crooked glasses, and her floor-length dress was crumpled. She looked like she'd been living there.

"Yes, Miss Rouge" she replied sleepily.

"How long have you been here?" Rouge said "The house is a mess! Have you even been upstairs?"

"No, I was watching my shows. You get great reception and-"

"Irene!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I just love Pauly D!"

Rouge sighed.

"Just please clean upstairs. I'm going to be going on a road trip for a couple of weeks and I don't want to come back and find-"

"Ugghhh!" Irene flopped down on her chair. Her eyes closed, and then opened slightly. "Miss Rouge, I do not mean to cause you trouble" she sighed "I think these years are getting to me….." she managed a weak smile.

"So…you're saying you want to….quit?" Rouge said, her voice a mix of sadness and happiness. Irene's eyes shot open.

"Heck no! I just think I need some help! And that is why I've employed…." She ran up to the basement door that led outside "my great niece…Sunny!" she opened the door, her hands spread wide.

In stepped what looked like a younger version of Irene. She was a slender, tall, yellow fox with a white tip on her tail. She had emerald green eyes, a shade lighter than her great aunt's, which sparkled with energy. She looked maybe about 16, and wore a classic maid outfit only a lot shorter with black knee- high boots. She had the maid hat on top with a little feather duster in her hand. The girl was a walking model. She ran straight up to Rouge.

"Oh my goshes! So YOU'RE the girl?" she said, running energetically up to Rouge. "Oh my gosh we are going to be best friends!" she hugged Rouge really tightly.

"Can't…breath!" Rouge whispered. Irene noticed this and tapped Sunny on the shoulder. She saw that Rouge's face was purple and immediately let her go. Sunny blushed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Water? How about water?" But before Rouge could answer she had zoomed up the stairs then zoomed back down with the water to a speed that rivaled Sonic's. Irene smiled and shrugged as Sunny handed her the water.

"Uhh…um….thanks" Rouge said. Sunny closed her eyes and smiled in a too-cute-to-be-a-teen way.

"Yeah I just know we will have the bestest time ever together!" she said, hugging Rouge again.

"Um, dear, why don't you start on the upstairs?" Irene asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep yep yep!" she said, quickly running upstairs. Rouge looked at Irene.

"Is she ALWAYS like that?"

"Her parents insisted on giving her Red Bull as a child….." Irene trailed off. "But she is a diligent worker, a chip off the old block!" she said. Rouge sighed.

"I just hope she chipped off you when you were younger"

"Don't worry, I'll still be here watching her everyday, you know, making sure she doesn't get distracted or stop working or….."

"Somehow I think she'll be watching over you more"

"Ok well I better get my stuff" Rouge said, walking upstairs. Irene followed. Rouge gasped as she came up to the now sparkling rooms in her house. Sunny leaned up against a mop.

"All done!"

Rouge flew her way over to Cream's house, holding Sunny. Irene had insisted she'd come with her to help load the car. Rouge flew to the house with Sunny and landed on the front lawn. The door to Cream's house slammed open, and she fell out. Rouge ran over to her, with Sunny following.

"Uhgg…..too…much…cleaning…..can't finish!" Cream said, letting a feather duster fall from her hand. Sunny quietly picked it up and ran inside. Cream hadn't made much progress; the place was still a pigsty. Rouge helped her friend up.

"How long have you been at it?" Rouge asked.

"The whole time! I did get my stuff though" she said, pointing to a small pink Dora the Explorer backpack on the ground.

"All done" they heard a voice say. Cream and Rouge turned around to see that Sunny had quickly cleaned up while they weren't looking. Cream's eyes grew wide.

"Who IS she?"

"I'll explain on the way to Amy's; we need to go, now!" Rouge said. Cream nodded, grabbed her pack, and flew off. Rouge grabbed Sunny and her few things and followed.

Once they returned they rejoined Amy up in the guestroom, while Sunny made some snacks in the kitchen. UGG boots, designer clothes, and makeup filled their bags. Rouge had four full suitcases.

"Ok, now this tank top," Amy said, holding up a red one "or this one?" she said, holding a white one.

"Red" Cream and Rouge said. She nodded and slipped it on, putting on a denim mini jacket over it with cargo shorts. Rouge wore a pink plaid mini dress with black leggings, and Cream had on a red short dress with straps that had a white tee shirt underneath.

"Ok, let's hurry, they'll be here soon" Cream said, looking at the time. Sunny then burst in.

"I'm finiiiishhhedd!" she said "With alllll the snacks!"

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well, just wait till the boys come, then you can help us load the car" Rouge said. Then a car horn honked twice.

"Alright, time to blow this place!" Amy said, slipping on some huge Gucci sunglasses. Cream nodded.

"Come on Sunny!" Rouge yelled. Sunny smiled and grabbed all Rouge's bags.

"No problem!" she smiled while being consumed by the huge suitcases. The girls nodded to each other before stepping outside. They linked arms and opened the front door, and walked towards the car side by side, slowly and gracefully in a model way. They saw Knuckle's big stretch SUV and stopped in front of it, watching the boys standing beside it, or, in Sonic's case, sitting on the hood.

"We're ready!" Amy said, making a pose.

"Finally" Knuckles sighed. He looked at the girls' suitcases. "God, those are huge!" He then looked to see that, surprisingly, Rouge had none. "Where are your suitcases?" he questioned.

Rouge smiled wickedly.

"They're coming"

Sunny walked across the front lawn, her face completely hidden by the suitcases.

"Who's that?" Sonic said. Everyone watched.

"Here yo goww" said Sunny's muffled voice from behind the cases. She took a few steps closer to Rouge, but then dropped all of them, revealing her beautiful face. "Oh my goshes I'm sooooo sorry!" she said, looking pitiful. They boys all stared, their mouths ajar. Sonic jumped right off the hood.

"No need to be sorry, beauty" Sonic said, winking. She smiled. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be carrying all these bags. Allow me to help you."

"Us to!" Tails and Knuckles said, scrambling forward. The girls crossed their arms in disbelief and pity. When everything was safely loaded, Sunny grabbed the boys into an EXTREMELY tight hug.

"Aw, you all are too cute! Thank you so so so much!" she said. She was at least a head taller then all of them. The guys all blushed as she hugged them.

"Let's just go, PLEASE!" Rouge said impatiently. The guys all nodded dumbly. The girls piled into the car while watching the guys outside flirting with Sunny. "Come ON!" Rouge yelled out an open window. The guys closed the trunk and got in the SUV.

"Oh yeah! Road trip, here we come!" Sonic yelled. Everyone cheered.

"So, who's driving?" Cream asked. Knuckles stopped cold.

"Wha-what?" he said.

"You DIDN'T GET A DRIVER?" Rouge yelled.

"Well-well…I didn't I-I-I…."

"You IDIOT! WHAT WILL WE DO NOW?" she yelled. Sunny ran up to an opened window.

"I couldn't help but hear your problem. But don't worry, I have an idea!" she ran behind the car, to the side, and then opened the driver's door. "I'll drive!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the girls all screamed. The boys cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Great Start

Chapter Four: Great Start

The guys all stared back at the girls. Sunny tilted her head. Then cracked a huge smile.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm totally and completely licensed!" Sunny giggled. Rouge fumed.

"Sunny, there's no way you can come with us. There's just too much work for you to do at my place!"

Sunny frowned and looked sad for a minute. Then she immediately brightened up and ran away.

"Thank god!" Amy sighed. The boys pouted.

"You drove her away and-" Knuckles stopped when he heard "all done!"

The boys piled out of the car. The girls reluctantly followed. What they saw made everyone's mouth drop open.

"There are more of you?" Rouge yelled. Sunny mistook it for happiness and smiled. What stood in front of them was Sunny, who stood in back of a shorter, cuter red fox maid. Her fur was a light red, and she wore her dark red hair in two mid length perky pigtails. Her maid outfit was so short; it did not cover her well enough, so she wore little black shorts under it. She also had black boots. She smiled wide.

"This is my lil'sis! Mitsy!" Sunny spread out her arms.

"Heyya!" Mitsy waved. She looked to be 12 or so.

"So she'll be cleaning the house in my absence" Sunny smiled. Rouge smacked her head.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just get OUT of here!" Rouge yelled "I have to deal with these freakin' munchkins cleaning my house and these fat lards rolling around outside…holding us up…thinking they are kings...pshh fat kings" she mumbled to herself.

Sunny grinned.

"Mmmmkayy!" Sunny said.

"Aw,sis, I'm gonna miss you soooo muwch!" Mitsy ran up to her and tackled hugged her. Sunny grabbed her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Aw,sis…" Sunny sniffed. "Wahhhh! I'll miss you so much!"

"No, I'll miss YOU so much!" Mitsy sniffed.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Youuu!"

"SUNNY!"

Sunny looked up to see Rouge tapping her foot. Then she managed a smile.

"Just remember what I told youu! Clean her house good!" Sunny yelled as she ran to the front of the car.

"I promise, sis!" Mitsy cried. The car door slammed. The guys were up at the driver's seat "talking" to Sunny. Rouge banged her head on the car as Amy and Cream watched.

"It won't be THAT bad" Cream said, patting her on the back. Rouge looked up with a death glare, and then continued. Amy shrugged.

"Hey." They heard an extremely low voice behind. The girls all whirled around to see only little Mitsy standing there. They all looked around for any possible explanation.

"Hey, nimrods, I'm talking to ya!" the voice said again. They turned around to see only Mitsy again. They stared at her.

"Listen, the car has a window that blocks out any sound, and appearance, of the driver. Get that remote and its lights out, Sunny. God, she's annoying" Mitsy finished. The girls stared at her dumbly.

"Well don't just stand here looking like idiots! Get the freaking remote and get going!" she snapped. The girls nodded dumbly and scrambled for the car, still staring at her. They quickly slammed the doors behind them and got the remote. They were all still too shocked to speak.

Meanwhile, in the front of the car, the guys held a great flirting session with their naïve driver.

"So," Knuckles asked "which way's the beach? That way," he said showing his muscles and pointing "or that way" Sunny laughed and smiled.

"I think it's that way" she said pointing. The guys all laughed. Sunny let out a confused giggle.

"So, are you from Jamaica?" Sonic asked, leaning his arm on the window.

"No, silly!" Sunny smiled. "Why?"

"Cause you're Jamaican me crazy" Sonic smiled. Sunny smiled wide and clapped.

"Hahaha, very good; you guys are adorable!"

In the car…

Sunny and the guys were all laughing at some stupid joke Tails said about a nun, a banker, and a plane. The girls were getting impatient.

"Sunny let's get OUT of here!" Rouge yelled. Sunny quickly looked right at her and smiled, said something to the guys, and they got in. In the car were 8 seats: Two unmovable bench seats on both sides, and six tunable chairs facing each other. In the middle was a table with cup holders, and six game controllers tucked in the bottom of the table. At the top were 8 mini flat screens, one facing each seat and mounted on a single pole at the top.

The seats they sat in were not normal car seats, but leather recliners (leather sofa recliners as the bench seats). Lights rimed the top of the car, and flashed with many different colors. There was a huge area in the back with a medium fridge and room to walk around. Surround sound was also available around the seats.

Everyone scrambled for a seat. In the end, it ended up like this:

Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy each in one row of turn able seats, and Sonic, Tails, and Cream in the other row facing them. Once they got buckled in, the girls sighed and the boys cheered. Sunny turned around.

"So are you guys ready for the bestest super-fantastical great fun-"

Rouge rolled her eyes; hearing Sunny's annoying voice made her quickly press the button. As promised, a big black window slowly made Sunny disappear from sight. The boys looked shocked. The girls cheered.

"You DID give her a map, right?" Cream asked Knuckles.

"Yep"

"So, please, we're dying to know, where the HECK are we going?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Knux, you never told us either" Sonic said. Knuckles smiled.

"It's a surprise"

Everyone groaned.

"Come on guys! The first one always has to be a surprise! After that, we can choose"

Rouge reclined in her seat.

"You know what?" she said, closing her eyes "Whatever. We can't see Sunny, and we're going on a random road trip. There's bound to be surprises along the way, so we just have to get used to it"

"You're seriously agreeing with me on something?" Knuckles asked, shocked. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it, Knucklehead"

He rolled his eyes.

The car started, and they all cheered as the colorful lights began to flash in the car. The TVs all turned on, and "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas started to play. They all sang along and danced.

"I've got a feeling this will be the best trip ever" Amy said, leaning across the table looking at Sonic. The chairs all face the table, and could be moved closer or farther away.

"Hahaha, I know! I can't believe this is happening Ames!" he said.

"You excited?" Knuckles asked Rouge. She looked at him.

"Hell no"

Knuckles stared at her. She smiled.

"Oh my God, you believed that? Hahaha!" she laughed. Knuckles fumed.

"Shut up! I didn't need to bring you along!" he said. Rouge smirked.

"But then who would you check you all the time?"

Knuckles blushed deep, and then smiled. Rouge sipped iced tea.

"Sunny"

Rouge spit out her drink, then carefully regained her composure.

"You smell like crap. I doubt she'll wanna stick around with you here"

"Well you don't seem to mind, and you're head over heels for me" Knuckles smirked.

She slapped him.

"Hey what the heck was that for?"

"Being an idiot!"

"Guys stop it!"

"Oww!You bit me!"

"Ahhh!"

"No, no, not the fridge!"

"ROUGE!"

"Ahhhhh!"

And that's how the trip got started. They still didn't know where they were headed, but it didn't matter. One way or another, this would be memorable, and exciting, if anything.

* * *

**Sorry for another OC, she won't have much of a role. Okay, so about the new chapters. Well, some chapters will come two at a time. Why? Some are not important to the plot, and are mostly just for fun, while others have important parts in them that are key. In other words, the chapters marked FILLER will be included at the same time (mostly) with the main plot line. **

**Okay well thank you! And please review, I almost didnt update this due to lack of...motivation. Reviews motivate me alot, to update and keep the story going. I like knowing the readers care enough about the story to review, so do so if you wish.**


	5. Driving Fun

Chapter 5: Driving Fun

"No, no, no!" Tails said as he nervously pounded on his controller. _Bzzzwwww._ The game was over. He stared up at the screen. Cream giggled.

"How did you get so good?" he asked. Cream leaned back.

"Just lots of practice. I can teach you some tricks if you want" she said. Tails nodded enthusiastically. Tails held his controller and Cream put her hands over his.

"Ok, see? Up up down unlocks…"

"A brand new car, car, car, car" Sonic came in between them and echoed. They both stared at him as if he was a giant talking cow. Sonic then returned to talking to Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy.

"So, you guys actually PAY to have people do your nails?" Knuckles asked in astonishment. Amy spun around in her seat really fast.

"Yep, sure do" she said while spinning.

"And I couldn't have asked for better results" Rouge said, admiring her purple nails.

"I….have no response to that" Sonic said. Amy got up and walked to the back.

"You'd be surprised at how good a nice trip to the spa feels" Rouge said. "You should try it on one of the stops" she said.

"No way, I'm a dude!" Sonic said.

"Really? I didn't notice" Amy said, handing everyone a soda. Knuckles chuckled.

"Spas aren't just for girls. Guys need hygiene too, I think. I mean, look at you. You won't attract any girls looking like that" Rouge said, pointing to Knuckles.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Girls are girls. They do some dumb things" Sonic said teasingly to Amy. She rolled her eyes. Sonic opened his soda to have it spray all over him. He jumped up.

"Well, I think that was pretty dumb" Amy giggled. Sonic had a sly grin on his face.

"How about a hug?" he said, holding his arms out.

"Oh no, ohhhh no!" Amy said, unbuckling and starting to get out of her seat. Sonic ran towards her. She ran to the spacious back where the fridge was.

"Ahh!" she giggle screamed as she ran around. Sonic chased her, letting back a little because they were in a car. But even given that, Amy was fast. They ran around and around. Sonic lunged for her. As she ducked out of the way, she ran into Tails who knocked heads with Cream.

"Sorry guys!" she said as she ran.

"Guys, sit back down! Don't be idiots!" Rouge called.

"God how did I ever get such weird friends?"

"You're weird?" Knuckles suggested. She punched him in the shoulder. Finally Sonic landed on top of Amy.

"Oh you're so wet!" Amy yelled, pounding on the floor.

"That's what you get!" he said.

She lied face down and looked up at him. She them turned herself on her back and looked him in the eyes and blushed. So did he. Then she smiled and pinned him to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Wow, good one" Sonic said. Amy got up and helped him up.

They then got up and returned to their seats.

"Well, that was fun" Rouge said sarcastically. Sonic pulled out his iPod and stuck a bud in his ear, and leaned on the table. He offered Amy one. She stuck it in.

"See? You beat me finally" Cream said.

"Yeah thanks" Tails said. Knuckles pulled out a mini camcorder.

"What will come out of this newfound gaming interest between the two? Tune in to find out!"

"I can tell you what's gonna become of your camera if you don't stop taping us" said Cream. Knuckles shrugged and turned to Rouge.

"And here is the witch of the west!" he said.

"And here is the loser who watched the Wizard of Oz on a lonely Friday night"

"Not true, I watch…..nothing" he stopped, turning around to Amy and Sonic. They were bobbing their heads up and down.

"Let's see what their listening to." Knuckles said to the camera. He quickly grabbed the iPod.

"Hey man!" Sonic said.

"Ohhhhh, Love Drunk? Are you guys love drunk…for each other?" Knuckles laughed.

"Ohhh totally" Amy said sarcastically. Sonic grabbed it back. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Ok, nothing interesting happening, until next time" he said, switching off the camera. He sat back down next to Amy and Rouge. They were both watching "America's Next Top Model"

"Wow. That girl is so UGLY!" Rouge said.

"Is that a dude?" Knuckles said in response.

"No, just a hemaphrodite" Amy responded.

"What is up with these stupid reality TV shows? Some of them are so dumb!" Knuckles said.

"Like….?" Rouge said.

"Like 'The Bachelor'. The dude is pathetic!"

"Shhhh!" the girls said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wanna play craps?" Knuckles said, taking out a deck of cards.

"Craps? Uhhh, I'd rather not." Sonic said. "How about we all play monopoly?"

"Ok," Knuckles turned to Tails and Cream "you guys wanna play?"

"Sure" Cream said. They all picked up controllers and looked at their own TVs.

They carefully navigated through the menu to the start, where you pick your characters.

"I'm the FIRE TRUCK!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic looked at him quizzically.

"There isn't even a fire truck in this game!"

Knuckles pouted.

"Well, what is there?" Knuckles demanded.

"Ummm, an old guy…an old lady…a hearse…a port o potty…"

"I'm sick of this game! It sucks I'm leaving!" Knuckles said as he took at sip of water, spit it out on everyone, and walked away. Everyone stared at him, except for Amy and Rouge, who were too obsessed with TV to notice anything.

"Well, that was stupid" Tails said. Sonic nodded. Knuckles randomly walked back and sat down with a book that looked to be for a second or third grader. On the back of it someone had written as a review "off the wall humor". Knuckles decided to read it. He started laughing hysterically.

"God, is it really THAT funn..."

"NO!" knuckles said as he angrily chucked the book at Amy, who still didn't notice. Everyone stared at each other for a few moments. Sonic took out a mini-marshmallow shooter.

"Marshmallow fight!" he said, hitting everyone. Cream hurriedly looked for her marshmallow blaster, wandering where Sonic got it and if there were more. Tails kindly pointed to where it was under her seat in a pouch. She smiled at him, grabbed it, and shot him straight in the nose. He looked stunned for a minute before firing back. Then Knuckles piled them in marshmallows, and Cream and Sonic quickly shot him, while Tails was shooting Sonic. As they were all shooting, Sonic whispered something in Cream's ear and she nodded.

"Me and Cream are on a team!" he shouted above the firing guns.

"Then so are me and Tails!" Knuckles shouted as he blasted them. Sonic motioned for Cream to hide under the table and called a time.

"Hey! No time outs!" Knuckles yelled. But Sonic held up his hand as they went down. Tails stared at the duo.

"_I wonder why Cream chose to be partners with Sonic? I'm obviously better then him. Maybe it's because she…?" _he shook the thought from his head as he heard her giggle.

"No!" she laughed.

"Come on!" Sonic said.

"Fineee" she replied. They got up and Sonic immediately shot at Knuckles. Tails prepared to shoot when Cream crawled on top of him.

"Hey there" she said, winking. Tails sat back in his chair confused, then Cream quickly got up to reveal Sonic standing behind her, gun pointed at him.

"Say your prayers, kitsune" he said, the gun inches away from him. Sonic prepared to pull the trigger.

"Nooooo!" Knuckles said, jumping in font of him. But it was too late; the gun fired a single marshmallow that hit Tails directly in the eye. He immediately grabbed it.

"Owww! Not cool!" Tails said.

"General, you promised no one would get hurt!" Cream over- acted.

"It had to be done" Sonic said, staring in front of him.

"What are you doing? You just took down one of my men!" Knuckles said.

"Alls fair in love and war" Sonic said, still looking in font of him.

"W-what do you mean?" Knuckles said. As they argued, Cream looked at Tails' eyes. She brushed her bangs back.

"You ok?" she asked, trying to move his hand.

"No, don't touch it!' he said moving her hand away.

"I can't fix it if I can't see it! Now move your finger!" she said. She sat on his lap, facing him.

"Uhhhh fine…" He said. She removed his hands and she looked in his eyes. He squirmed a bit.

"Stop moving your head!"

"It's not me it's the car!" he replied. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on his head near his eyes to keep his head in place. She looked deeply in his eyes to see if anything was in them. He looked deeply into hers too. Then…

SNAP!

A bright flash of light went on. They both turned to see Sonic with a camera and Knuckles with his camcorder.

"Ahahaha, are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Knuckles laughed. Their faces turned red.

"Ahhh, a good old first road trip blackmail" Sonic said, kissing his camera. "Can't wait to show this to everyone back home" he winked. Cream leapt up off of Tails, looking horrified. Cream and Tails nodded to each other, and then shot them both with their guns relentlessly, until they deleted the picture.

"Don't worry, I've got a back up" Knuckles winked when Cream and Tails were out of hearing distance.

Later that night, as everyone had fallen asleep, Sunny pulled over on the side of an old country road. She got out of the car, and swiftly threw blankets on all the sleeping friends. She tucked them in and quietly said 'goodnight'. That was their first full day of driving.


	6. Pancakes in Michigan

Pancakes in Michigan

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" was the chanting the girls woke up to. The car was pulled over in an iRun parking lot, with both doors open wide and the guys standing outside the driver's window.

"Ughhhh…" Amy groaned, groggily opening her eyes.

"Turn the lights off!" Cream shouted, covering her head with a pillow. Sunny hopped out of the driver's seat and poked her head in the back where the girls lay.

"Do you guys mind if we all eat at iRun? It will be super duper looper fast!" she said with a full amount of energy. The girls all groaned.

"…They're saying their just dying to go!" Sonic said, helping out the confused Sunny. She smiled waved her arms in a 'come on!' motion, and the guys followed leaving the girls still half asleep in the car. Knuckles walked back and picked up Amy, Rouge, and Cream by their waists and hung them over his shoulders, carrying them in.

Sunny walked inside and quickly got them a table. The girls were placed carefully in chairs, only to have their heads all crash on the table, Amy's landing on a box of crayons. The girl looked very out of order: hair un-brushed and frizzled, pajamas on, and a tired expression present upon each of their faces. A perky college girl came up as their waiter. She looked very similar to Sunny in the "too cute to be a teen" way.

"Hi I'm Jessi and I'll be your like waiter today!" the girl smiled.

"Yeah I'll have the bacon…actually, five platefuls of bacon" Knuckles said. The waiter looked at him funny, probably wondering why he ordered nothing but sides. She then scribbled it down.

"I'll have the pancakes…the one with the smiley face?"

"I will have the crepes"

"Ughhh…." The three tired girls said.

"Umm…?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes for all of them!" Sunny hopped in. The girl quickly dashed off to place the order.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Sonic whispered. Cream covered her head with the menu.

The guys all lounged back in their seats. "Tails, I dare you to go sit in that fat lady's lap!" Sonic encouraged. At the start of this road trip, Sonic vowed that he would make Tails break away from his cautious and careful shell, and this was the first step.

"Do it! And yell 'momma I found you!'" Knuckles added. After some protesting he finally succumbed.

"Momma! MOMMA!" he yelled, running across the room "I FOUND YOU MOMMA!" With that, he jumped on top of her lap and hugged her.

"GET THIS FROG OFF ME! GET THIS FROG OFF ME!" she yelled frantically as she moved her arms and legs around in a spastic manner. She tumbled off her seat and fell flat on the floor. Her equally fat husband jumped out of his seat and threw pancakes at Tails, who scrambled to get away. He didn't get away in time and was grabbed on the tails by the manager, who promptly threw him out.

"Oh my god dude we got him thrown out!" Knuckles laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Look at him at the window!" Sonic laughed as he tapped the glass that Tails was pressing his nose against. He was satisfied that Tails had finally done something exciting and risky. "Sorry buddy!" Sonic wiped a tear from his eye. Sunny was not present for this as she was chatting with the perky waiter. The girls were too tired to take notice.

Finally their food came. Tails looked on hungrily from the window as Sonic devoured his happy face pancake. The girls were now more awake, and were picking at their pancakes.

"Knuckles, are you going to tell us where we are now?" Rouge asked. He smiled evilly.

"You'll never know!"

As Rouge sat there in discontent, an old waitress came up to them to hand them the check.

"I got this" Knuckles said, forking over about thirty-two fifty. Just as the old lady hobbled away, Rouge stopped her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where are we?" she asked politely.

"In the iRun Route 70 you can't miss it"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "No, what state."

"Oh, well missy, you are in the great state of Michigan!" she responded.

"Oh my god we are in Michigan!" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you all why!" he crossed his arms. "We're already pretty close to our destination"

"Oh I hope we go to one of the Great Lakes!" Amy chimed in.

"Plus we'll get to see all of you guys in bikinis" Sonic smiled. The girls brushed this off. As they all finished they walked outside to see Tails had disappeared.

"Tails! Tails!" they all yelled.

"Okay where is that fox?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Over here!" Knuckles called as he looked over a dumpster. What they saw amazed them.

"Tails! You should know better than that!" Rouge yelled. The guys cheered.

"Go go go!" they chanted.

"Get some, oh yeah that's tasty!"

"Ewwww!" the girls said, looking away.

"Oh Tails…how could you" Cream sighed.

"Can I get some when you are done?" Knuckles said.

"Look at him go! Look at that speed!" Sonic said with admiration.

"Go! C'mon faster!" Knuckles cheered. They sat and watching the spectacular sight.

The hobo chugged the Chinese noodles. (haha, I bet some of you were thinking something else! Shame on you!) As he finished, he let out a mean burp, then started choking. He rolled all over the ground, and then coughed up a piece of little corn.

"How do they get the corn so small?" the hobo asked, picking up the corn and eating it.

"Ew Tails, why are you hanging out with this dirty hobo?" Amy asked. Tails shrugged.

"He had food, I was hungry!"

"Hey who you callin' dirty! I took a sink bath right in this iRun today!" the hobo said.

"Gross, lets leave." Rouge said, looking at the restaraunt they had just eaten at. If they let a hobo bathe in their sinks, what else went on in there? The hobo cried out.

"Take me with you! I mean look at ME! I am a HOBO! I shave with tampons!" he sobbed.

"I don't think that is possible" Sonic pondered.

"Okay here's one hundred dollars go buy yourself a toilet" Knuckles sighed.

"BLESS YOU!" he said, falling at Knuckle's knees.

"Okay I'm scared out of my craps lets go" Sonic said. The gang all piled up in the car, where Sunny was eagerly awaiting to drive. Before she got up in the driver's seat, she walked to the back and sprayed them all with air freshener.

"You guys were super nice to that trash man!" she said, hugging them all.

"Let me go!" Rouge said.

"Never let me go…" Knuckles said. They all regained composure and headed off to the Great Lakes.


	7. Three and None

Chapter Seven: Three and None

After about one more straight day of driving, the six friends arrived at their first destination. The car came to a haoult in front of a cottage rental area that was fairly wooded. Inside, Knuckles stood up and took a microphone belonging to a Barbie karaoke set.

"Great, it's our inspirational speaker for the evening" Cream giggled. Ignoring that comment, Knuckles continued.

"Now listen guys, this maybe be a life changing experience, a time altering vacation, a…"

"Cut to the chase!"

"Just have fun; we will be staying in a little cottage of my uncles that I…_slightly _upgraded to our likings..." They all clapped. Rouge then knocked on the glass that separated them from Sunny, cueing her to open the doors for them. As soon as Sunny let them out, Knuckles led them all to the front desk of the check in cabin.

"Hi Jeff!"

"Oh Knuckles! Hi! Your cabin is ready for you, and the renovations are all done" he said, tossing Knuckles the keys.

"By the way how is your uncle?"

"Great, living it up in Hawaii!" he said, catching the keys.

"Okay well have fun; I'll have a tour guide show your friends around our resort"

"No need, Jeff. I got this!" Knuckles said confidently, pounding his chest. He led them all through the lakefront resort, where all the cottages were located.

"Ohh, which one is ours?" Cream asked with bright eyes; these cottages were almost the size of her house!

"Pshh, you call these cottages? Wait 'til you see ours!" he smiled. He led them all the way to the base of a giant, rocky cliff. Small stairs were carved in on the side, all the way to the top.

There is NO freakin' way I am climbing this!" Rouge said. She looked at it. A huge tall mountain. Stairs. No.

"Not a problem for those of us who can fly" Tails smiled, extending a hand to Cream and Rouge.

"This is too much for even my wings" she said.

"We could fly together?" Tails offered.

"That's sweet of you. You know, you PIGS could learn a thing from Tails" Rouge said to Sonic and Knuckles. She silently hoped that they weren't angered at this statement. But a little more chivalry would be nice…

"Relax, no one is walking, or flying!" Knuckles said as he pressed a button. Down came a bench bearing a striking resemblance to a ski lift. "Hop in."

The all rode up of the rocky cliff. As they piled out the girls squealed at the sight. They all came face to face with a huge mansion of a cottage. It had two stories, with a deck on the top made for observation at the beautiful overview of Lake Huron. The cottage itself was made up of a stony finish, with an elegant-meets-woodsy feeling. The place was surrounded by woods, with a small secluded pool in the back.

Everyone immediately ran inside, where Sunny was waiting to open the door for all of them.

"How does she get up here so fast…?" Cream asked.

"Just ignore it" Rouge replied. Sunny held the door open as the girls walked in, but the boys stayed behind.

"Au contraire, Sunny bear" Sonic smiled "Allow us to help you"

"Oh no, no, no, you boys go ahead inside!" she smiled.

"I insist" Knuckles said, walking over to pick up some luggage.

"On one condition" Sonic said. "You must come swimming with us this evening" he said, extending a hand. "Deal?"

"Oh you are just too adorable, how can I refuse?" Sunny smiled, shaking his hand. They all began bringing in the luggage from the lift. The boys high-fived each other. The girls heard none of this, as they were inside already picking out where they would sleep. The doors to their rooms were painted the color that represented each of them (Amy-pink, Rouge- purple, ect.) so they weren't too hard to choose. All of the rooms seemed to have something in them that fit the individual's needs.

Amy's room was mostly pink and red. She had a waterbed and a small balcony, and also a hardwood floor with a red carpet and sofa; she had a small marble fishpond and a large trampoline. Rouge's room was purple and white, with a fully stocked vanity, two telephones, and a bed encrusted with jewels. She had a small loft above which held two beanbags and a bookshelf full of magazines. Cream's room was tan colored and white; it had glass tables and a flat bed; there was an arch that led to a small room with huge windows for viewing, and a fully stocked ice cream bar.

The boys' rooms were a bit different. Tails had a room with a climbing ladder that led up to a study filled with books; Sonic's had a small personal gym; Knuckles's had a rock climbing wall. Each room had their own marble bathroom and shower, flat screen TV, and walk in closet. As everyone was unpacking, Knuckles yelled over the intercom.

"Everyone report to the observation deck when you are done unpacking."

Cream was just finishing unloading her stuff when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Sonic wheeling a suitcase into her room.

"More luggage!" he said.

"Um, pretty sure this isn't mine" she replied, suspiciously looking and the ugly green suitcase.

"Sure it is! Its, um, your…shaving…tampons…"

Cream put on a skeptical look as she slowly opened the bag. If this was another one of their exploding paintball tricks…

"BOO!" Tails jumped out. She looked unsurprised.

"Oh come on! That was GREAT!" Sonic pouted. Cream smiled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you guys are prank masters" she said sarcastically.

"Better than you!" Sonic said as Tails was checking out the ice cream bar.

"Psh do I need to bring up that Peter site…told you that you would die?" Cream smiled.

"One thing! I can outprank…" he paused. "anyways, getting off-topic. Knuckles put an exploding lipstick in Rouge's vanity and we need you to act all innocent and make sure she uses it; DON'T rat us out"

"Okay, as long as you guys promise not to go through my ice cream bar"

"Promise" Tails said, his mouth full. As they exited, Tails turned around.

"Hey by the way need any help?" he asked. Cream nodded as she checked what was left. As he sat down next to her she looked in and discovered the only thing left in the bag was her panties.

"Umm….actually nevermind"

"No, no I'll help!" he said, grabbing the bag from her hands.

"No don't look…"

But he had already pulled her blue duck-covered panties from the bag. He immediately threw them back and blushed.

"I told you!" she lightly slapped him and smiled.

"Okay I'm sorry! I'll just get out! Fine!" he fake- yelled. She smiled. As he closed the door behind her he slid down as he blushed, wondering if Cream was actually upset. In her room, Cream cleaned out her clothes.

"Oh man! How did THIS get in here?" Cream said. She held up a pair of lacey underwear that was practically nothing but stings; Rouge bought it for her and she had never worn them. "Maybe I threw them in here by accident? I'm sure glad Tails didn't see!" she said in relief. As she finished she headed out to the observation deck.

Meanwhile, the boys tapped their feet in the upstairs TV room. Knuckles wouldn't let them look outside until everyone arrived. Tails walked in.

"Dude! How was it?" Knuckles asked, putting his arm around Tails. Sonic put his arm around him also.

"Give us the details? Did you touch them?"

"WHAT are you guys talking about?" Tails said, squirming out from under their arms.

"We're TALKING about your panty raid!" Knuckles smiled. Tails jumped back.

"The-there was no panty raid! I just accidentally saw them! How do you guys even know?"

"We accidentally left the intercom on, and see, the button gets jammed in that room, so we heard everything. Tails gasped.

"So…it wasn't a panty raid? Shame. How many man points did he lose?" Sonic said, looking over to Knuckles.

"About 100"

"100? That's totally unfair!" Tails whined.

"Want to get it back?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded excitedly.

"Come on a REAL panty raid with us, tonight" Knuckles smiled. Tails shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable doing..."

"Doing what?" Cream asked, stepping in the room. Tails panicked. He didn't want Cream thinking he was some dirty perv.

"…doing a dance at the Powwow Camp Night tonight" Sonic broke in.

"Oh, there's a Powwow tonight? We should definitely go!" Cream smiled. Tails let out a small sigh of relief.

"Let me tell you all about it" Knuckles sad, chatting it up with her.

"Psstt! Blink twice if you're in" Sonic whispered. Tails stood for a minute, thinking. It felt wrong, but he needed those man points. But then again…Cream was his friend.

"_The guys will make sure we aren't caught, and as long as it's JUST for man points…"_

Tails blinked twice. Knuckles looked back, and Sonic gave him thumbs up.

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING! JUST LET ME GET THE LIPSTICK CREAM RECOMMENDED!" Rouge shouted at Amy, who was trying to hurry her along. Amy ran in the room and sweat-dropped.

"Uhm…one second guys. Rouge, don't make me use this hammer!" she yelled, running back.

"Oh so you're the one we are getting to do this?" Knuckle said to Cream. She nodded, smiling. "You just earned my admiration for the day." He high-fived her. Cream motioned for the guys to huddle.

"Okay, so Rouge will definitely try to hit on hot guys, right? Well, I figure I pull her aside and tell her to use it right as she's talking to one" Cream smiled evilly.

"We have a genius in the cottage!" Sonic smiled. All of them put their hands in.

"On, two, three, GO TEAM!" they all said. Amy, Rouge, and Sunny walked in. Knuckles assumed his position at the front of the doors.

"What you are about to see will amaze" he warned. He then thrust open the doors to reveal a large, shaded sitting area with tons of binoculars…and a beautiful view. From there they saw the whole beach over the rocks below. The rocky cliff they were on gave them an amazing view of Lake Huron. At that time the sun was just setting, and rested softly on the lake, creating a creamy pink-purple color that wrapped around the sky. The water also looked a shade of regal purple, and sparkled like it was covered with sugar.

"Welcome to Oscoda, Michigan"

Later that night-

The boys quietly crept outside of Cream's door. They had decided to skip Rouge's room, since she was a light sleeper, and also Amy's because, well, she had a hammer. And apparently she sometimes had night fits, according to Sonic, who one time tried raiding her drawers. Knuckles slowly pushed open Cream's door and motioned for the guys to follow. Sonic rushed in, but Tails stayed at the door.

"I'm not sure…"

"C'mon, wimp!" Sonic said, pulling him in by the arm. Once they were inside, Knuckles looked around.

"Okay guys I'll check over there, you check over by her closet" Knuckles said.

"Hey wait Knuckles isn't that where…" Tails began.

"Shh! We are professionals, we know what we're doing" Sonic said, rubbing is hands together. "Now, where did you see her with the underwear last?" he said. Tails pointed to a drawer in a cabinet in her walk-in closet. The closet, which had a hardwood floor, was so big it could easily fit six people. They opened the drawer to find a small bin filled with all different types and colors of panties. Knuckles walked in, a fudge bar at hand.

"So THAT'S what you were doing?" Sonic questioned.

"I was TRYING to tell you!" Tails whisper-yelled. Knuckles shrugged.

"Oh, you found them!" he said, finishing off his ice cream.

"Yup, but you know, it's just what you would expect from Cream. Nothing too scandalous" he smiled.

"Wait, what about that one?" Knuckles said, pointing to a black lacy pair on the bottom. Sonic shrugged and pulled it out. Cream started to move, so without looking at it, they put everything back, took the one pair, and rushed out of the room. When they were all safely in Sonic's room, they leaned up against the doors and looked at it for the first time. Tails's eyes grew wide, and so did Sonic's. Knuckles became excited.

"What are these?" Tails questioned in awe.

"That my friend is a very sexy pair of panties" Knuckles said, grabbing the underwear. He smiled with lust.

"There's barely anything there! And-and just imagine Cream…sh-she wears…" Tails started.

"Enough! I don't want images in my head…" Sonic said angrily. Knuckles eyes grew wide. He stood there motionless. Tails blushed a dark shade of red as he realized what he was thinking.

"Oh…my god" Knuckles said, partially smiling.

"Are you SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT IT?" Sonic growled as loud as he could in a whisper. "Cream is…is like family! She's young! She is not some object of your twisted fantasies!" Sonic yelled. He too, though, was fighting back the inevitable images.

"Relax. You never got this tense when we saw other underwear like this" Knuckles said, recounting the times.

"But YOU never got this hung-up about it either!" Sonic shot back.

"Well, it's because you wouldn't expect little innocent Cream to have something like this!" Knuckles smirked. Tails still sat their, in a trance, blushing.

"Exactly! Little and innocent! And that's how I want you both to still think of her!" Sonic said, still angry. "Look at him! We might have ruined his innocence for good!" he said, pointing to Tails. He sighed. "Cream shouldn't even have these…I expected better of her" he said, his anger melting to wistfulness.

"Expect the unexpected!" Knuckles said, placing his arm around Sonic. Sonic gave him a doubtful look. "I'll try to keep this image of Cream out of my head as best I can, okay?" Knuckles said, sighing. Sonic smiled slightly.

"Good. Now to snap him out of it" Sonic said, pointing to the spaced-out Tails. He snapped in front of him. "Hey buddy!" Tails immediately snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Sonic…" Tails blushed, looking down. He felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Tails, forget about what you saw; pretend nothing ever happened" Sonic said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tails nodded, but Sonic saw a little red under his nose.

"_Oh boy"_ Sonic thought.

"So, what should we do about them?" Knuckles asked, pointing to the object which caused all this.

"First thing tomorrow, I'll put them back, since I think I am the only one who can keep myself under control" he smiled. The two boys both agreed and soon parted, left with a memory of an unusual night.

"Oh Cream…what happened?" Sonic said sadly, looking out the window. He tossed in his bed, trying to forget the images of that night. He thought of reasons why she would do this. He wondered what else he didn't know about her. Suddenly she seemed unknown; an alien in his mind.


End file.
